


Her Hero

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: Sam keeps her powers and needs some guidance from her hero.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Her Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CTYork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTYork/gifts).



Kara stood in front of her, practically glowing in the sunlight and beaming just as brightly. Her golden hair tousled in the breeze, and Sam had to work fairly hard to keep from outright staring. She was here for hero lessons, that was all. If she wanted to ogle the other woman, she could do so safely from the privacy of her office with a simple internet search.

“I’m so glad you want some tips on being a hero!”

Sam made eye contact and smiled. “Well, if I’ve got these powers, I should do something good with them. At least, that’s what Ruby tells me.”

Kara laughed. “She’s a smart kid. She must get it from her mother.”

The compliment drew a flush to Sam’s cheeks. After the hell it took to get here—after all but beating Kara into a coma—it was pleasant to know her cheerful friend didn’t hold the past against her. Better than that, they seemed to have grown closer despite the pain.

Kara didn’t let her think and flush for too long, however. She added, “So, the first big thing I learned about being a hero is listening.”

Sam recalled a few incidents from Supergirl’s early career that ended in disaster and wondered how listening factored in. “I do know how to do that.”

“I used to just bungle around, thinking I knew exactly what I should do to help.” Kara’s cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment. “I’d just fly in, do something heroic, and leave. But then sometimes things were worse because of what I did, and it felt a lot like being a failure.”

Sam could relate. “So, listening?”

“Ask how you can help. When you get to the scene, find whoever’s in charge and see if they need something in particular.”

As if on cue, a siren wailed in the distance, and Kara gestured for her to follow. Together, they zoomed through the air to the scene of a bank robbery, where police had already begun setting up a perimeter. Kara didn’t say anything, merely looked at her with wide, enthusiastic eyes.

Sam took a deep breath and looked around. There was a uniformed woman who was ordering others around and seemed to have the lay of the land; she approached and lifted a hand in greeting.

“Can we provide any assistance?”

The woman looked peeved for a moment, but the expression shifted to something much more pleasant. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were another one of those media vultures. There are hostages inside. We need to know where they’re being kept.”

Sam turned to face the bank and focused her sight. A quick scan was all it took. “There’s a large group of people in the vault that look to be hostages. Several gunmen are in the lobby, two are in some sort of office, and some are posed at the windows.”

The woman nodded. “They’ve threatened to kill the hostages if anyone approaches the building, so please stay put for now.”

Sam returned to Kara, who couldn’t smile any wider if she tried. “You’ve already got the hang of it, huh?”

“It helps having a good teacher.”

Kara reached out to squeeze her hand, and her heart revved up into an immediate sprint. It was then that the puzzle pieces fell into place, and her face fought to both drain of color and flood with blush. She had a crush. Oh no. She had a crush on someone who could literally hear how fast her heart was hammering and see the tiniest change in pupil dilation. _Oh no._

“Good work,” Kara said, much more quietly than before. This was a moment just for them, and Sam could have gotten her strength just as much from Kara as the hero did the yellow sun.


End file.
